


Magic In The Air

by AnotherCrazyFangirl



Series: 12 Days of Dethmas 2020 [6]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-indulgent fluff, Toki boy trying to be festive, but he missed his own room, lights are a struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl
Summary: Dec 17th: Putting Up Decorations
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Original Male Character (mentioned)
Series: 12 Days of Dethmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055411





	Magic In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 17th: Putting Up Decorations

Toki struggled to keep the string of lights up on his wall, the multicolored bulbs twinkling mischievously as they fell back down onto the ground. He groaned loudly and picked them back up. He tried to stick the tape back onto the smooth walls. 

Not even Christmas music was soothing the growing rage building inside him as he tried for the fifth time to keep the tape on the walls. He stomped his foot in the middle of his room, glaring at the fallen string of lights. They only winked merrily at him. 

"Dammits!" He hissed, hands in tight fists by his side. 

A soft hand touched his shoulder and he startled, jumping out of his state of rage. "O-Oh, heys Danas." Dana patted his shoulder twice, her way of asking if he was alright. "Not reallys." He pouted, shoulders slumping slightly. "I wanteds to haves the lights in my room, buts it ams harders than I thoughts." 

Dana walked over and picked up one of the strings. She touched the no longer sticky side of the tape and shot him a look. 'Did you really think this was going to work' was written all over her face. 

He turned pink under her critical stare. "...Okays, maybe I should haves gotten helps first." 

She nodded and held out her hand, an invitation for him to follow her. 

The duo made their way to Akita who was draped across the couch with the rest of the band. Nathan was pressed against his side and Pickles was draped over the two of them with his head in Akita's lap. Murderface and Skwisgaar occupied the other side of the couch with Murderface stabbing the back of the couch in an unsynchronized rhythm. 

Dana tapped Akita's head to get his attention and signed something too quickly for Toki to follow. He arched an eyebrow as if to reply and Dana nodded firmly. She pointed over to Toki as if he was the answer and Akita snorted. 

He pushed lightly on Pickles' head. "Come on, let me up." Pickles let out a loud noise of protest, digging his fingers into the material of his sweater. "Pickles." He laughed, too much amusement to be firm. He glanced over at Nathan and flashed a smile. Nathan exhaled through his nose before picking up the small ginger and adjusting him so that he could be comfy with the extra weight. 

Akita got up and stretched, sighing when his spine cracked. "Alright. Let me get my purse." 

\----------------

Dana and Toki waited for the blonde by the main entrance. Akita walked up to the two of them, arms around both of their shoulders. His heels made him the tallest in the group which he took full advantage of. He ruffled both of their hair. "So, Toki. What's the destination?" 

Toki stopped, hands midway through his hair as he tried to smooth it. "Whats?" 

Akita stopped and looked at him with the same questioning head tilt that Dana had. "To help you decorate your room. Dana said you were having issues. We're going to help you." 

Toki turned red, eyes starting to water as he rushed forward to hug them both tightly. The two let out a grunt as the air was forced out of their lungs. Dana shook as she laughed soundlessly, patting his back. Akita rolled his eyes but there was a fond smile as he kissed Toki's forehead. "Okay, we can't get what you need just standing here all day." Toki let them go and opted to grab their wrists, dragging them behind as he ran for the car. 

Akita looked over at Dana and quickly asked what she had gotten him into with one hand doing the signing. 

\-------------------

Toki's knee was bouncing the whole car ride, his fingers pulling and strumming against his black jeans. He wanted to be there already. 

He didn't even wait for the car to come to a full halt when he threw the door open. The car came to a rough halt and the cousins followed him out. "Toki, that was incredibly dangerous! I know you're excited but holy fuck!" Akita shouted after him as he finally pulled himself out of the car. 

Toki shuffled sheepishly. "Sorry." 

Akita only sighed, rubbing his face carefully before kissing his cheek. "It's alright, but be careful." Dana nodded in agreement with concern written all over her face. 

Toki slipped his hands into theirs. "Where do wes go first?" He was bouncing again, the moment of scolding forgotten. Dana pointed excitedly towards a pop up holiday store. Red letters outlined in white loudly proclaimed that the store was Santa's Workshop. Toki grinned widely and let Dana led the way to the store. 

The store smelled of artificial pine and Toki took a deep inhale. There was an underlying smell of Christmas spices that warmed his core. Christmas carols played merrily over the tiny speakers overhead. The store was full of reds, greens, and whites. Each one grabbed a basket and Toki led the charge. He was a little overwhelmed with the choices, coming to a full standstill in front of the lights. 

His head was on a swivel. Multicolored, white, red, blue, green, even purple. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He touched the multicolored lights before looking over at the pure white. There were ones shaped like Christmas trees. Another like stars. A strand of candy canes winked at him. Snowmen glittered in his direction. His eyes were full of lights and he couldn't decide. 

Akita and Dana watched him flit around the aisle, going from one end to the other like a lost puppy dog. Dana glanced over at Akita. 'Do we intervene?' She signed as Toki ran to the snowmen for the fifth time in a row. Akita considered and reached into his purse. He grabbed his phone and quickly texted Charles to expect a big bill and a whole lot more lights in Mordhaus. 

Charles only replied with an Alright ended with a very exasperated period at the end. Akita smirked and started to put a box of each light that had gotten Toki's attention into his basket and Dana's. "Come on, while he's distracted." He whispered quietly to Dana as the two emptied Toki's basket. 

\------------------

The cashier certainly wasn't expecting the tower of Christmas merchandise coming her way. She startled as it was all dropped onto her counter. Akita groaned, rubbing his sore arms as Dana did the same. They emptied their baskets on top of the pile. A few boxes hit the floor next to their feet and Akita threw them back onto the precariously stacked lot. "Here you are. Don't worry about having to bag any of it. We'll get help for it." Akita told her as he texted a few of the Klokateers to meet them. Dana patted his hand to let him know she was going back to get Toki and he nodded as he waited for replies, eyes still on his phone.

The cashier nodded nervously. "Ah...okay." She swallowed roughly to keep from panicking as she started to scan the mountain. One item at a time, Dot. One item. At a time. 

She almost screamed when a group of masked men came into the store, grabbing armfuls of the scanned items to take back outside. 

"I'm sorry about them. They're not really one for manners." A few looked sheepish at the blonde's words and mumbled apologies to Dot. "Anyway," He turned back to look at her. "How much do I owe you?" 

"U-Uh. Five hundred and fifty-three thousand and twenty-three cents." The blonde didn't even bat an eye at the outrageous amount as he dug in his purse for his wallet. "Huh. I was expecting more. Toki went mild this time around." He pulled out a black card and put it into the machine. 

Dot was in shock when the transaction was approved and robotically passed him the receipt, her mouth agape. 

Akita put his wallet and the receipt into his purse before pausing. He grabbed a candy cane and passed it to her. "One more thing, very quick. Sorry to take up your time." 

She blushed, her mouth snapping shut as she scanned the treat. "Don't worry about bagging that either. Thank you so much for all your help today. Keep the change." He placed two dollars onto the counter and left, candy cane in hand. 

Dot put the change into the fundraiser collection can, still trying to process what the hell just happened. 

\--------------

Akita stepped back into the lights aisle where Toki was whining that he didn't want to leave while Dana was trying to explain that they had to go. "Toki dear. Dana's right. It's time to go." 

Toki gave a high pitched whine, pulling on Akita's sweater. "Just a few mores minutes! I amnest mades a choice yets!" 

Akita rolled his eyes. "Toki. We already took care of it." 

Toki blinked, his tantrum forgotten. "Yous did?" 

"Of course honey. Even got you a candy cane." 

That seemed to appease the rhythm guitarist as he took the sugary sweet that was usually forbidden because of his diabetes. "Only half, Toki!" Akita yelled after him as he made a beeline for the car to enjoy the sweet before it was taken from him. 

\-------------

Toki ran into Mordhaus, eyes scanning wildly for the boxes Akita had promised ten times that were bought and in the building. 

Nothing. 

Not letting that ruin his spirit, he ran for his room, not even waiting for Akita and Dana to come to the door. 

Akita sighed, rubbing his face again. Makeup came off and dirtied his hand. Dana shot him a foul look at the motion. "Yes, yes. I know." He waved off the incoming complaint. "Let's just follow Toki." 

The guitarist was in the middle of his room, rushing about between the piles of stacked decorations before coming to a full stop in front of one wall that had boxes upon boxes of lights. Akita had bought him every single light he had seen in the store and he let out an inhuman high pitched noise of pure joy and glee. He sat down in front of them with a look of pure determination. He went through the boxes, dividing them between regular bulb string lights and shaped string lights. 

He wasn't sure what he was going to put up first. More multicolored lights like his previous failed attempt? Or maybe one of the shaped ones. He really did like the snowmen but the Christmas tree lights were calling him as well. Or maybe the ones shaped like ornaments. but a wall of white lights could be kept up all year long without the rest of the band telling him it was way too Christmassy and cheery. 

He narrowed it down to four choices. He would either put up the white lights, the multicolored lights, the ornaments or the snowmen. 

He was still so tempted to just put all of them up and live in a bright mess. 

"Made your choice yet, Toki?" He looked up at Akita and shook his head, obviously distressed. "I dunnos which ones. I really likes all of thems but..." 

Akita tilted his head and gave a critical stare to all of the lights. "Tell you what. You can have two absolute favorites up and we'll put one on your door. I'll talk to Charlie and the Klokateers and maybe we can put some of these lights up around Mordhaus. How's that?" 

Toki looked down at the four choices he had. "...can we wraps one arounds my bedframe?" 

Akita nodded. 

"Can we put the snowmens around my beds?" 

Another nod. 

A wide smile graced Toki's features and he flung himself against Akita's legs. The blonde was thankful he had worn tights due to the cold instead of a skirt as he blushed a light pink. He patted Toki's head. "Okay, let's get to work." 

Akita and Dana placed hooks on his walls to put up the white and multicolored string lights around his room while Toki busied himself with the snowmen on his bedframe. Klokateers had come in to take the extra lights away and place them around Mordhaus. Soon, each door was lined in lights and some of the pillars had lights twirled around their gray stone. 

Toki bounced gleefully as he put up the ornaments delicately onto his door. Akita had helped him put on the hooks and now the ornaments twinkled on his door in the shape of an abstract Christmas tree. Inside his room, one wall had been dedicated to the white lights while the multicolored looped around the remaining three walls. His snowmen lit up his bed and Dana had placed some of the ornaments he liked from the store onto his ceiling like a baby's mobile. Snowflakes, Santa, more snowmen and multicolored orbs spun lazily around on fishing line from their hooks and Toki loved it. 

He pulled Akita and Dana into a tight hug, another inhuman noise of glee escaping him. "I loves it, I loves it, I loves it!" He screeched, making the two of them wince. "We're glad you love it." Akita smiled wearily. 

He let go of them both and kissed their cheeks in thanks before bounding off to show the rest of the band his room. 

Akita smiled fondly, shaking his head. "He's adorable but he's a goddamn handful." 

Dana giggled soundlessly. 'Yeah, but he's worth it.' She signed.


End file.
